Administration Core The Administration Core of the Michigan Diabetes Research Center (MDRC) provides leadership, infrastructure, and resources to: Raise awareness of, interest in, and support for research in diabetes, its complications and related endocrine and metabolic disorders and create an environment that facilitates such research. Coordinate the activities of the MDRC and provide guidance and coordination to the support for diabetes research at the UM and its regional partners Recruit new investigators to diabetes research and the MDRC, and support new and established investigators in diabetes research. Administer Cores that provide MDRC members with expertise and services to support diabetes related research. Administer the MDRC Pilot and Feasibility Study (P/FS) Grants Programs. Provide enrichment, education, and training for investigators from diverse schools, departments, and institutes to foster interdisciplinary collaborations. Maintain the Center's website.